


Soul Mates

by radishleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two cuties becoming fast friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: Alola was everything Allister hated, but upon meeting a certain trial captain that shared similar interests, his opinion changes.





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> okay, listen. i needed to write a fic for these two. NEEDED TO. so, here you go: cute kids being cute. 
> 
> since we're given so little information on allister, his personality is a combination of his short bio and my own interpretation of him being a kid. thus, it might not be accurate to his portrayal in the games once they come out. take this fic with a grain of salt lol
> 
> as always, kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and the like. i tried to be thorough. enjooooy.

Alola epitomized everything Allister _hated_ —it was too hot, too sunny, too crowded. Yet, his parents decided on their own it would be a suitable region to spend the last week of the summer in. He thought it an unneeded vacation, but much to his chagrin, they slipped a ticket into his hand (after his mother rolled his sleeves up; he _hated_ when she did that) and dragged him onto a plane destined for the tropical island of Melemele.

For six out of seven days, Allister remained holed up in their hotel room with the curtains drawn, Mimikyu embraced to his chest as if he were his only anchor to the world. In the night, he would wander the beach or roam the Alolan wilderness, but only for short spurts of time. Allister’s mother gently encouraged him each day to explore further, even joining him on an excursion, but her attempts came to no avail; each day, Allister would unceremoniously return to the hotel room in a pouting fit, refusing to go anywhere with her again. It’d grown to become a mild frustration in the end.

On the eve of their final day just after the sun dipped below the horizon, Allister’s mother approached him as he splayed out on the couch, hastily jabbing at the up arrow of the air conditioner’s remote to increase the flow. A sharp cut of cold blew at her hair as she let out a sigh. When Allister was truly upset, he was incorrigible.

“Allister, honey, I came to make sure you’re all packed up. We’re leaving tomorrow, you know.”

Dark eyes rolled to hers. “Already did, mom,” Allister said.

His mother glanced about the many items and articles of clothing strewn about the hotel room. “Are you sure about that, dear? I can see the shorts you wore yesterday over there, and the wrappers of malasadas you ate the first day over there, and—”

Allister groaned. “I said I already did, _mom_. Just, just leave me alone.”

She shot him a stern glare. “Don’t you dare take that tone with me, young man.” Her firmness suddenly had Allister sitting up straight. “I want this room cleaned and your luggage packed before tomorrow morning, all right?” Allister groaned in response. “Do I make myself clear?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Allister returned. “I’ll clean the dumb room…”

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Allister’s mother turned on her heal and exited the room, joining his father who leaned against the railing outside, waiting for her. The boy watched the two exchange a few words before departing; his father waving him off before they disappeared completely into the night. Allister grumbled as he dragged himself to his feet, idly scratching at an itch beneath his mask.

 _Those jerks_ , he thought. _I bet they went off to have fun without me. Again. I-I mean, it’s not like I_ wanted _to go, but it would’ve been nice if they asked!_

Allister decided to vent his frustrations by actually doing as his mother instructed. Now that he took in the expanse of the hotel room, literally all of the mess was caused by him. At least he’d have something to do until his parents returned.

“Hey, Mimikyu, help me out with this,” Allister said as he scooped up a few shirts off the floor. “There’s a ton to clean up.”

Yet, Allister’s only reply was silence. The boy scanned his eyes across the room as he dumped the shirts into his luggage case, but there appeared to be no sign of his Pokémon. He searched every nook and cranny of the room as he cleaned up, but still nothing. Suddenly, his stomach felt hollow; had his Mimikyu scuttled off somewhere?

“Mimikyu?” Allister called again. “Hey, if you’re around, say something! _Mimikyu!_ ”

Still, there was nothing. Allister huffed; as worried as he was, he was positive Mimikyu had decided to adventure. If Allister hadn’t kept his literal hold on the Ghost-type the previous six days of the vacation, he was positive Mimikyu would’ve disappeared completely—probably on another island by now. The boy cursed his luck as he was forced to depart the hotel room; just when he thought he was through with one headache, there was but another waiting to replace it.

In the night, Allister couldn’t deny that Melemele Island was hauntingly beautiful; doubly so with the thick fog from the passing rains. The soft glow of lanterns swaying in the light breeze reminded him of will o’ wisps prepared to spirit him off if he followed them. The boy would’ve if he didn’t have to find his Mimikyu.

Allister could barely discern the few steps in front of him as he wandered about the hotel calling Mimikyu’s name. When this turned up no response, he wandered further, until the hotel room and the mess and his dislike of Alola were far behind him. The only thing on his mind was concern for his friend—wherever Mimikyu was.

Allister halted from his search when a familiar chill zigzagged up his spine. Immediately, he jerked in its direction, and ran. He knew that sensation anywhere—it was the chill of something supernatural, something ghostly. Whatever or wherever it was, it was definitely a gathering place for Ghost-types. There was no other place Mimikyu could be.

Allister’s rush waned as he chanced upon a sign in the fog. He brushed away stray vines and ivy to carefully sound out the words upon it: “Ha-oo-oh-lee Cemetery. Huh.” He tilted his head. “Hau’oli Cemetery. Had I known this place was out here, I would’ve visited sooner.”

There were no places he loved more than cemeteries and graveyards. There was a peace and spookiness to them that he could fine no where else. It was no wonder he resonated with Ghost-types; it was as if they were both cut from the same tattered cloth.

The fog was light in the cemetery; the many headstones sticking up like pale fingers in the dim night. Not a human soul lingered in the area, but there were a handful of Gastly and Haunter pranking each other and laughing in delight. Allister spared a moment to smile at their mischief, but it dropped from his face in the next instance once he heard a familiar cry.

“Kyuu! Kyuu!”

Allister gasped. “Mimikyu!” he called. “Mimikyu, is that you? Are you over there?”

“Kyuu!”

The boy took off into a run again. “H-hey, Mimikyu! Wait where you are, I’m coming!”

“Kyuu, kyuu!”

Allister raced passed rows upon rows upon rows of headstones before coming across the end of the cemetery. The only thing before him was jungle and bush, but as his Mimikyu called again, he trudged his way through while calling for his Pokémon again. He would be but a few steps from the cemetery’s edge before losing his footing and tumbling; the roll of the incline concealed by the fog. He landed in a tangle of limbs; all of the air pushed from him as he became a pile of ouch. But when his Mimikyu cried once more, Allister was to his feet instantly, hastily fixing his mask to search out his friend.

“ _Mimikyu!_ ” he called. “Are you over here? Hey!”

“Kyuu, kyuu!”

Now that Allister was nearer, he realized that his Pokémon’s cries weren’t calls to him—they were giggles. Mimikyu was _with_ someone, as their chortles joined his own. Allister blinked before tentatively making his way over to the duo. Just who was Mimikyu with?

The fog parted as Allister reached a small clearing shadowed by the thick canopy above. The wan light of the moon barely pierced through; the dappled illumination highlighting Allister’s Mimikyu and the figure he had wondered about. It was a girl his age with a haunting aura, dressed like a cousin of the undead. She danced about Mimikyu with her arms outstretched, her pert lips drawn up in a mischievous smile. At once, Allister was drawn to her—from a glance alone, she seemed to understand and epitomize all that the boy adored.

Unfortunately, the boy’s burgeoning shyness when it came to people—even those he dubbed worthy of his interest and trust—burst forth. He half-scuttled, half-shuffled in the direction of the girl as she spun with Mimikyu in her hands, their whirls filled with laughter.

“E-excuse me,” Allister forced out in a whispery tone. “Um…”

At once, the girl stopped, and pirouetted on her heel to him. “Huh? Yes?” she asked, lips drawn to a small O. “What’s up?”

“Er, well—”

“Oh, goodness!” Before Allister could get a word out, the girl rushed to him after placing Mimikyu down. “You’re an absolute mess! Are you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, well, I…”

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” She grabbed at Allister’s hand and pulled. “Just sit down, okay? I’ll clean you up!”

It felt as if all of the heat of Alola subsumed itself under his mask. Allister was thankful beyond words he had it on; it would’ve been too embarrassing if she saw how red he was. The girl led him to a nearby downed tree, instructing his to sit upon it as she produced a handkerchief. Suddenly, her face invaded his everything as she bent forward and began to wipe at his mask and brush away the dead leaves and mud caked on his person. Part of him desperately wanted to push her way, but the other was stunned beyond reason at her familiarity. Even if she appeared ghostly, the girl was anything but.

“There!” the girl chimed. “It’s not much, but you’re looking better than before. Where’d you come from?”

“A-ah…” The boy choked, waving his hand in a random direction from where he thought he fell. “F-from the cemetery. I, uh, walked off the cliff edge…”

“Huh? Why’d you come from there? Were you looking for something?”

“My, uh, Mimikyu… I was looking for my Mimikyu…”

The girl blinked, exchanging glances between the giddily swaying Ghost-type and Allister. It took her a beat to make the connection, before crying, “Oh! So, this is _your_ Mimikyu!” She giggled lightly. “No wonder he’s so friendly!”

“Y-yea… He likes to wander, so I, uh, went looking for him. I figured he’d be in the cemetery, ‘cause it’s the perfect place for a Ghost-type, but I didn’t think he’d _be_ with someone.”

“Ahhh, I’m sorry, that’s my fault! He reminds me of my own Mimikyu, so when I saw him, I just had to play with him! He’s an absolute sweetie, just like her. You must take very good care of him.”

The dust of red across Allister’s face worsened. “I-I guess,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mimikyu is one of my favorite Pokémon, and this one is my number one best friend.”

The girl’s cerulean eyes sparkled. “Really?!” she cried, shoving her face at Allister’s again. The boy reactively drew back. If she leaned in anymore, he was positive he’d fall back first off the log. “They’re mine, too! I just think they’re _soooo_ cute!”

“Y-yea, and they’re strong, too,” Allister said, averting their eyes. “They’re super cool.”

The girl hummed. “It’s so great to meet another person who agrees. Other people just think Mimikyu are creepy or weird or hard to train, but I think they’re _all_ wrong. You have to gain their trust first. Only then can you raise one of the strongest Pokémon _ever_.”

Allister’s mouth drew open at her remark. “Yea! I-I mean, yea, you’re right. They are super strong, but they’re particular. You have to put them first if you want to train them. Isn’t that right, Mimikyu?”

Allister’s Mimikyu nodded his head twice. “Kyuu, kyuu!”

“My Mimikyu is actually one of the strongest ones in the whole of Galar,” Allister said. “It’s because of him I was able to become a Gym Leader.”

The girl hooted in surprise. “No way, you’re a Gym Leader from where you’re from? That’s really neat! I thought Gym Leaders were supposed to, like, be older and stuff.”

“I-I guess they made an exception for me.”

“Huh, then I guess the same can be said for me.” The girl hooked a thumb at her chest. “It’s not the same as a Gym Leader, but I’m the Trial Captain of Ula’ula Island. Name’s Acerola!”

Allister looked at her, stunned. “N-no way…” His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Acerola’s, shaking them. The girl bounced wildly from Allister’s enthusiasm. “I-I read about you before! You do, like, this trial using a haunted shopping mart, right? Oh man, when I found that out, I wanted to give it a try! It sounds super cool!”

When Allister realized he was _holding hands_ again, he immediately pulled his back, only to add, “M-my name is Allister. It’s, ah, nice to meet you, Acerola…”

Acerola found herself at a loss for words for a moment, only to beam brightly at Allister. “It’s nice to meet you, too!” Her smile turned mischievous as she reached up and poked the side of Allister’s mask, as if aiming for his cheek. “So, you read about me, huh? Then I guess I don’t have to tell you more.”

Allister gasped. “N-no! No, if you want to say more, you… can…” By now, the tips of his ears were scarlet. “O-or not…”

Acerola giggled. “I’m only teasing you, Allister. I think it’s sweet!”

“S-sweet?”

“Yea! It shows how much you love Ghost-types and want to connect with those who do as well. You must have a _ton_ of friends.”

“A-actually, no…” Allister ducked his head. “I may know Ghost-type trainers, but I don’t know-know them… I don’t have a lot of friends, either…”

Acerola frowned. “That’s really sad to hear,” she said, before bouncing to her feet. “Then, from this day onwards, I’m your friend!”

Allister blinked at her. “Huh…?”

Acerola’s face lit up brighter than the moon above as she offered her hand to Allister. “From now on, I’m going to be your ghost mate, Allister. No, no, even better: soul mate. From now on, we’re soul mates!”

Allister’s mind whirled. Didn’t Acerola understand the meaning of that? They had only just met each other, but she was already decreeing something so… lovey-dovey. Despite his embarrassed reservations, Allister wasn’t against the idea. After all, she was his friend now—he couldn’t say no.

Pulling his sleeve up, Allister rose to his feet and clasped his hand with hers. “Okay,” he said with a smile behind his mask. “From now on we’re s-soul mates…”

“Yea! We’re ghost partners in crime!”

“Yea…”

“A pair of spirit sleuths!”

“Yea…”

“Ghost buddies from Galar to Alola…”

“Yea…”

“Ecto—”

“You’re going to keep going, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely!”

And so, Acerola did for what felt like hours. The two talked endlessly, trading stories of their time as young representatives for newbie trainers to what they loved about Mimikyu and Ghost-types in general. Never before had Allister clicked with someone so quickly and on so many points. The time spent only dawned on him when his Mimikyu began to fall asleep on himself from the lack of attention. It was then that Allister knew they had to part.

Hefting his Mimikyu up, Allister turned to Acerola, and said, “So, um, I-I have to go.”

Acerola’s brows drew up dolefully. “Do you have to?” she said. “We were having so much fun!”

“Y-yea… I’m actually, uh, going home tomorrow; I was here on vacation. We’re leaving for Galar in the morning.”

“So, you’re saying this is the last time I’ll see you?” Acerola’s bottom lip trembled. “That’s so not fair!”

“Yea…”

“Then, a promise!” Acerola shoved her pinky finger out to Allister. “Promise me we’ll meet each other again. Promise me you’ll come to Ula’ula Island and try out my trial. Promise me!”

Allister nodded his head, curling his pinky around hers. “I promise,” he said.

“Good. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,” Acerola said, bobbing their hands up and down. “There, promise sealed.”

She closed the distance between herself and Allister with a step and threw her arms about his neck, pulling him into an tight embrace. Allister’s eyes widened to the whites as his entire body froze, unsure of where to put his free hand while the other clung to his Mimikyu. The Pokémon didn’t stir as it was squished between their two bodies, soundly lost to sleep.

“I know we barely got to know each other,” Acerola said beside his ear, “but I’m really going to miss you, Allister. I feel like I made a great friend today.”

Allister blushed before his hand gently gripped the back of Acerola’s dress. “Y-yea… Me, too…”

Acerola took the time to guide Allister out of the cemetery before the two parted ways for good. During the entire trek back to the hotel, Allister’s body felt lighter, his head clearer. He couldn’t wholly discern or understand why, but Alola now felt like a wonderful place. Even with its sun and heat and endless supply of tourists, it was a great region and worth the vacation there.

Allister’s mother had lingered outside of the hotel room, her eyes snapping to her son as he approached. She rushed to him and dropped low to catch him by his shoulders, concern etched on her face.

“Oh, Allister! There you are!” she cried. “When your dad and I came back, we couldn’t find you anywhere, and were so worried! Where’d you go?”

“Ah, Mimikyu... He ran off somewhere. I went out to find him.”

She let out a sigh. “Oh! Okay, okay. Still, you could’ve left a note or something.”

Allister bowed his head. “Sorry, mom…”

She smiled placidly. “It’s fine, sweetie. There’s nothing to apologize for, and look on the bright side”—she patted the crown of his head—“we’re going home tomorrow. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

Allister’s eyes wavered beneath his mask. Looking up at her, Allister said, “Actually, mom… Can we come back next year? There’s a… friend… I want to see again.”


End file.
